


Under the Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Rinniki Nation, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After going to some cheap bar, Rinne gets drunk and decides to confess his love for Niki. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo !! Everything I'll be uploading today, will be hella short, so I apologise for that! But despite that, I'm still proud of what I wrote :D
> 
> Enjoy this short one!

Niki could already feel a headache incoming, as Rinne yelled something directly into his ear, his words slurred, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Somehow, Rinne had dragged him along to some cheap bar, despite Niki not actually being a big drinker. He did have a little bit to drink, but nowhere near the amount Rinne had had. Maybe, just maybe, he had developed a soft spot for the redhead and was thus easily swayed to join him.

They had talked all evening and it had been… comfortable, nice. But Rinne had had one too many drinks, and was completely drunk now, slurring his words, not being able to stand up straight.

“Ne, Rinne-kun, isn’t it time we went home?”

“But Niki~~”, he whined, “’S not like ‘m drunk or anythin’! Can’t we stay a lil longer?”

Sighing, Niki stood up, standing next to him and throwing an arm around his hips for support.

“We’re gonna go home now, whether you like it or not~ I’ll even cook you your favourite food in the morning!”

Rinne perked up at the promise, throwing an arm around Niki’s shoulders and pulling him close, nuzzling at the side of his neck.

“Niki’s so nice t’ me t’day… I love ya, Niki-kyun~”

“Ehhh? Don’t say things like that, when you don’t mean it, Rinne-kun, that’s mean! You’re a meanie!”

Rinne stayed silent and he had this weirdly melancholic look on his face, and he looked like he was about to cry.

_Eh, so he gets emotional when drunk~?_

He smiled to himself, finding the revelation weirdly cute, as he started walking, coaxing Rinne on to walk by his side. The other swayed a bit, as he clutched onto Niki like a lifeline, breath hot on the side of Niki’s neck.

They walked home in comfortable silence, only them, some stray cats and oddly calming presence of the moon.

Hopefully, the fresh night air would help the redhead sober up a bit.

Niki was still thinking about the others words. _I love ya, Niki-kyun_

Well, there was no way he meant it romantically. But oh, how often Niki just wanted to pounce on Rinne and kiss his lips raw.

Lost in thought, he didn’t even realise that Rinne had stopped in his tracks, until a breeze came. Suddenly he felt cold, the warmth of the other _gone._

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you alright, Rinne-kun?”

Rinne was looking directly at him, as if studying him, watching him. He felt completely transparent.

Before he could ask again, the taller one spoke up, repeating the same words which have been plaguing Niki’s mind for the past minutes.

“I love you.”

He was no longer slurring, having sobered up a little, although his legs were still unsteady.

“You’re drunk, Rinne-kun. Come on, now.”

As always, Rinne was acting stubborn and refused to go.

“No. I mean it.” He was acting serious for once. Niki still couldn’t tell whether he was speaking from his heart, or because he was still drunk off his ass and was spouting bullshit.

Still, he asked: “Do you…?”

Rinne just smirked. “Eh, I ain’t _that_ drunk, y’know?

He gave the red-haired man a sceptical look, not quite believing him.

“Okay, maybe I was a lil drunk, but… I meant it, y’know? I’ve been in love with ya for ages now!”

Niki was… taken aback, to say the least. He didn’t quite know how to react to the sudden confession, to his feelings being reciprocated.

He got snapped out of his trance, as Rinne moved closer. Or well, _tried_ to move closer, his knees still wobbly.

Niki took the last few steps towards him, gripping his shoulders, to both steady him and pull him closer.

They eliminated the last bit of distance between them.

It was never spectacular, per say; Rinne’s breath reeked of alcohol and Niki was very inexperienced and clumsy.

But they made it work. It was so inherently _them_ , that it felt amazing again.

Just them, kissing in a deserted street beneath the moonlight and Niki wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! Anyways, I won't be uploading often in the next four weeks, cause some shit happened + I'm going away for two weeks  
> I apologise sincerely
> 
> Stay healthy!
> 
> Love, Zion~


End file.
